


Отражение

by harigane



Series: «Отражение» [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды двое случайно встретились в одном и том же сне о пустынном городе, в котором царили вечные мягкие сумерки и не было других цветов, кроме серого. Они подружились. А потом оказалось, что этот сон не совсем сон, а Отражение, в котором не стоит задерживаться надолго...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Черновая версия 2.1

Первым, что он увидел, когда очнулся, была невзрачно-серая стена. В теле ощущалась странная легкость и - одновременно - какая-то неправильность. Еще голова чуть кружилась, так что казалось, что он слегка покачивается, как на волнах.  
Он нервно облизнул губы и тут же почувствовал неладное - язык был слишком длинным. Он испуганно подскочил и в ту же секунду рухнул на колени...то есть - на четыре лапы. Ошалело мотнув головой, он переступил с лапы на лапу и попытался осмотреть себя. Все его тело, что попадало в поле зрения, было покрыто черной шерстью и, несомненно, являлось звериным.  
"Что за хрень?! Я ведь человек..."  
Кажется, он сказал это вслух, хотя как это у него получилось, было совершенно непонятно. Ведь пасть животного, в которое он превратился, явно была не приспособлена для человеческой речи.  
"Может быть, я сплю?" - он огляделся по сторонам.  
Вокруг был город. Город, кажущийся ужасно знакомым, но упрямо ускользающий из памяти. И что-то в нем было не так, и именно это и мешало ему вспомнить. Он прищурился, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, а потом неуверенно пошел вперед, привыкая к своему новому облику и внимательно осматривая улицу, на которую его занесло неведомым ветром. В городе царили мягкие сумерки, но нигде не горел свет, и совершенно не было видно людей. Единственные звуки, которые были слышны, издавал он сам. Тишина незаметно подбиралась к нему все ближе, а потом набросилась, нежно сдавив виски и забив уши. Он едва подавил порыв завыть, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить ее и избавиться от гнетущего ощущения. Вместо этого он побежал, отчаянно вслушиваясь, пытаясь уловить хоть что-нибудь, кроме звуков своего дыхания и стука когтей по асфальту. Чуть в стороне будто что-то стукнуло, и он, обрадованный, рванул на звук.  
  
Она сидела на крыше и смотрела в серое небо, будто надеялась увидеть просвет меж плотных облаков, в котором мелькнет кусочек голубизны, но его не было и в помине. Серая пелена слишком надежно укутала небо, так что ему было не выпутаться.  
-  _Безнадежная серость. "Нет" - цвету.  
Небо в плену.  
Никак не пойму - что тревожит?  
Невозможно.  
Осторожно гляжу. И закрываю глаза.  
Чернота.  
Мир будто стал серо-черным.  
"Где краски?!" - безмолвно кричу_, - нараспев проговорила она, привычно перекладывая мысли в подобие стихотворных строк, а потом и вправду закрыла глаза.  
Ей очень нравился рэп, и она постоянно придумывала что-нибудь подобное тому, что только что сказала, однако очень стеснялась этого увлечения и никогда ничего не записывала.  
\- Хорошо сказано, - вдруг одобрительно заметил кто-то.  
Она от неожиданности чуть с крыши не свалилась, но успела вовремя опереться руками о черепицу и наклонилась, переводя дух, чтобы посмотреть вниз. У дома напротив стоял, насторожив уши, поджарый угольно-черный волк с янтарными глазами. На сером фоне он казался очень ярким и сразу же приковывал к себе внимание. Он явно не был обычным животным. У него был слишком осмысленный и заинтересованный взгляд. Хотя она, признаться честно, в волках не разбиралась.  
\- Фух! - выдохнул он, вывалив розовый язык, будто пытаясь отдышаться после долгого бега. - Я уж думал, я тут один.  
\- Тут? - растерянно переспросила она, не зная, что еще можно сказать такому странному собеседнику.  
\- Ты тоже не знаешь, что это за место? - Волк разочарованно клацнул зубами, чудом не прикусив язык. - Ау! Мда, привыкать к этому телу придется долго.  
\- К этому телу?..  
\- Ага, я, знаешь ли, человек, но почему-то стал выглядеть вот так. Ты, кстати, тоже не лучше. Вроде и человек, да от человека один темный силуэт.  
Она испуганно осмотрела себя, только сейчас заметив, что её тело и вправду выглядит непривычно и будто состоит из густой черноты.  
\- Ты хоть какого пола? - донеслось снизу.  
\- Женского... - она заворожено разглядывала свою руку, вертя ее то так, то эдак.  
\- Может, спустишься? А то мне уже надоело голову задирать, - непрозрачно намекнул Волк. - И не бойся, я не собираюсь тебя есть.  
\- Я не боюсь. Только...  
\- Только?  
\- Я не знаю, как отсюда слезть.  
\- Во блин! Были б у меня руки, предложил бы тебе спрыгнуть. Тут не так уж и высоко, поймал бы.  
\- Я попробую найти спуск...  
\- А что его искать? Вон там, кажется, лестница слева.  
Она повернула голову и, заметив краешек лестницы, торчащий над карнизом, начала осторожно подбираться к нему, цепляясь за черепицу.  
Волк пристально наблюдал за ней, и она на секунду ощутила себя Красной Шапочкой, послушавшейся советов коварного зверя. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, она принялась спускаться по лестнице. До земли ступеньки не доходили, и ей пришлось спрыгивать. Нормально приземлиться у неё не получилось. Совершив какой-то непонятный пируэт в невероятной попытке удержать равновесие, она плюхнулась на пятую точку и вздохнула.  
\- Не пойму, ловкая ты или неуклюжая. Так изогнуться не каждый сможет, - хмыкнул Волк, подойдя к ней. - Кстати, я ведь не представился? Отани Хосока.  
\- Кацураги Тсуя, - девушка поднялась с земли и отряхнула ладони от пыли.  
\- Забавно звучит, - заметил Хосока.  
Они исподтишка с любопытством рассматривали друг друга вблизи.  
Оказалось, что Волк выглядел однотонно черным только издалека. На самом деле его шерсть имела множество оттенков. Особенно это было видно на морде. Казалось, это даже делало ее более выразительной.  
Силуэт же Тсуи, наоборот, был будто призван все скрывать. Состоящий из мрака, отдаленно напоминающего дым, он делал очертания тела Кацураги зыбкими и неустойчивыми. Хосоке все казалось, что его собеседница сейчас развеется и исчезнет как клок тумана под порывом ветра, но она вопреки всему оставалась на месте. Немного пугало то, что у нее нельзя было различить выражение лица. Хотя, это впечатление вскоре ушло. Возможно потому, что Тсуя не скрывала эмоций. Они окутывали ее невидимым облаком, позволяя ощутить то же, что чувствует она. Хосока не понимал, откуда у него взялось такое тонкое восприятие. Быть может, чем-то помогал волчий нюх? Еще Отани вдруг вспомнил, что ему пару раз попадались такие люди, как Кацураги. Только они обычно подобным образом выплескивали из себя негатив, так что рядом было просто невозможно находиться. Здесь же было нечто другое.  
\- Тсуя, тебе не кажется все это странным? - наконец спросил он.  
\- Мне кажется, что это сон... - задумчиво проговорила та, окинув взглядом окружающую безмолвную серость.  
\- Тогда сон на двоих. А так бывает?  
\- "Вместе только гриппом болеют, а с ума поодиночке сходят", - вспомнила цитату Кацураги. - По-моему, бывают общие сны, только мне кажется, что это не наш сон, а чей-то еще...  
\- Пойдем, проверим? - Хосока, невесть с чего раззадорившись, аж подпрыгнул на месте, задрав хвост.  
\- Пойдем куда?..  
\- В какой-нибудь дом, например. А вообще, я теперь острее чувствую запахи. Их так много, оказывается!  
Волк тщательно принюхался и потом подошел ближе к своей новой знакомой.  
Она нерешительно протянула руку, и он как-то по-собачьи ткнулся в нее холодным носом. Кацураги вздрогнула и машинально погладила Хосоку по голове, и почесала за ухом. Ее прикосновения, несмотря на ее внешний облик, были вполне осязаемыми и теплыми.  
\- Ой, извини... - смущенно пробормотала она, отдергивая руку.  
\- Да ничего, - Отани выглядел слегка опешившим, но одновременно - и очень довольным. - А ты можешь еще раз так сделать?  
Тсуя неудержимо покраснела, хотя в ее нынешнем обличье это, кажется, осталось незамеченным, и снова погладила Волка, зарываясь пальцами в его густую темную шерсть.  
\- Я...мм...спасибо, - Хосока обмахнул губы языком и весело махнул хвостом. - Пойдем по запаху?  
\- Давай... А что именно ты чувствуешь?  
\- Фиг знает. Тут все запахи странные, ничего не разберешь. Думаю, здесь любой настоящий волк попал бы впросак, а я ведь полный профан в этом вопросе...  
Отани поднял голову, будто вслушиваясь во что-то.  
\- Пойдем туда, - наконец решил он и потрусил вперед, показывая дорогу.  
Через некоторое время улица вывела их к небольшому бару.  
Поколебавшись, Хосока все же пихнул дверь, ведущую в заведение, навалившись на нее передними лапами, но она не открылась. Он что-то недовольно проворчал себе под нос и, вскинув голову, принялся сверлить дверь взглядом.  
\- Она наружу открывается, - тихо заметила Тсуя, пробравшись мимо Волка, и потянула дверь на себя.  
Та едва приоткрылась, а может просто у Кацураги сил не хватало, чтобы нормально ее открыть. Отани не обратил на её затруднение никакого внимания и поспешно протиснулся в получившуюся щель. Дверная ручка, как живая, внезапно вывернулась из ладони Тсуи, и дверь захлопнулась.  
  
\- Доброе утро, сестренка, - раздался ласковый голос у нее над ухом.  
\- Доброе, Рен... - машинально откликнулась Тсуя, затем открыла глаза и сразу же невольно прищурилась - белизна потолка в больничной палате просто ослепляла.  
Кацураги повернула голову и разглядела старшего брата, сидящего рядом с ее кроватью.  
\- Как спалось на новом месте? Жених, надеюсь, не снился? - иронично поинтересовался он.  
Тсуя покраснела и накрылась одеялом с головой.  
\- Что, снился? - притворно забеспокоился Рен.  
\- Не помню, - глухо донеслось из-под одеяла. - Я не помню, что мне снилось...  
\- Совсем?  
\- Янтарные глаза?.. - неуверенно предположила Тсуя, приоткрывая одеяло, и задумчиво уставилась в окно.  
\- Буду высматривать желтоглазых и тащить их тебе на опознание, - усмехнулся брат. - Задание ясно. Приступаю к исполнению, шеф.  
Тсуя только вздохнула.  
\- Мне на работу пора, - с сожалением заметил Рен, - и так уже опаздываю. Я тебе твои вещи принес. Сменную одежду и пару игрушек, которые ты так трепетно любишь. Постараюсь проведать тебя в ближайшее время, но имей в виду: у нас сейчас аврал - на улицах одного парня аж до комы избили, так что скоро не жди. Отдыхай. Все-таки сотрясение мозга второй степени - дело серьезное... И вот надо же тебе было так неудачно упасть!  
\- Прости, что так получилось... - пробормотала Тсуя, устало смежив веки, и, казалось, снова задремала.  
Брат тихо прошел к двери, потом обернулся, бросил долгий обеспокоенный взгляд на бледную изможденную девушку, лежащую на кровати, прикусил губу и вышел.  
  
Тсуя моргнула, привыкая к полумраку, царящему в баре, едва рассеиваемому светом, падающим с улицы сквозь запыленные окна. Наверное, она в ее нынешнем облике была еле видна при таком освещении. Через несколько секунд она смогла разглядеть стойку и столы со стульями. За столами маячили смутные тени. Видимо там кто-то сидел. Набравшись храбрости, Кацураги шагнула вперед к одному из столов. Не успела она сделать второй шаг, как за стойкой что-то зашевелилось. Тсуя испуганно шарахнулась назад, прижавшись к двери. Сердце заполошенно забилось где-то у горла, и она судорожно сглотнула. Тени за столами почему-то не вызвали у нее страха, но это...  
На стойку мягко запрыгнул Волк и нахально сверкнул золотыми глазами.  
\- Испугалась? А вот нечего исчезать ни с того ни с сего, - обиженно заявил он.  
\- П-прости, - Кацураги мелко трясло, - я с-сама не знаю к-как так пол-лучилось.  
Хосока повел носом и внимательно уставился на нее.  
\- Ты чего? Настолько впечатлительная? Тут ничего страшного нет. Только мы с тобой да странные спящие чудики.  
\- Ч-чудики? - Тсуя глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, стараясь успокоиться.  
Вроде получилось. Возможно потому, что Отани вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, нагло рассевшись поперек стойки, смешно высунув кончик розового языка.  
\- Мне кажется, ты улыбаешься, - заметил он, приглядываясь к ее силуэту. - А чудики, потому что они выглядят странно. Правда, мы сами не лучше. Но они вообще на каких-то пришельцев похожи. Сама посмотри.  
Тсуя, уже ничего не боясь, послушно подошла к ближайшему столу и с любопытством уставилась на создание, сидящее за ним, как-то перекособочившись. Оно было грузным и чешуйчатым, отдаленно похожим на человека.  
\- Они, наверное, такие же, как мы, не отсюда, - предположил Волк. - Только почему спят? Мы-то бодрствуем. Я пробовал разбудить кого-нибудь из них - бесполезно. Попробуй ты, а то мне неудобно. Не кусать же их, в конце концов! Не хочу в рот всякую гадость брать.  
\- Может быть, они просто не знают, как проснуться? - задумчиво проговорила Кацураги. - Ну... Бывают же сновидения, в которых можно делать, что хочешь, но это мало кто умеет.  
Она осторожно тронула толстячка, покрытого чешуей, за плечо. Он смешно посопел плоским носом, но не проснулся.  
\- Не знаю. Мне редко такие сны снятся, про которые ты говоришь. А если снятся, то я обычно не понимаю, что делаю, а когда понимаю, тут же просыпаюсь, - Хосока фыркнул, спрыгнул со стойки и подошел к ней. - Ты посильнее его потряси, а еще лучше ущипни. Может, подействует.  
Тсуя решила обойти создание с другой стороны, так как из-за его размеров и неудобной позы, в которой оно сидело, к его рукам было не так-то просто подобраться, но, не заметив в сумраке бара препятствие в виде длинного хвоста, тянущегося откуда-то из-за соседнего стола, запнулась и рухнула носом вперед. Во время падения она врезалась в стол, за которым сидело чешуйчатое существо, и свалила один из пустых стульев. Шум и грохот глухо прозвучали в мягкой тишине и будто увязли в ней. Толстячок всхрапнул, когда опора, на которой он спал, сдвинулась, но очнуться и не подумал.  
\- Ничего его не берет! - невольно восхитился Отани, потом подбежал к Кацураги, сидящей на полу. - Ты как?  
\- Вроде бы нормально... - она неловко встала. - Я постоянно падаю, так что ничего страшного.  
На ее плече и коленях наливались синевой пятна ушибов.  
\- Ну, если ты так говоришь... - с сомнением протянул Волк, потом тряхнул головой и предложил. - Пошли отсюда. Только давай на этот раз вместе дверь откроем, а то вдруг ты опять пропадешь...  
Кацураги кивнула, и они, подойдя к выходу, вдвоем навалились на дверь. Та неожиданно легко подалась, и Хосока с Тсуей практически вывалились наружу.  
\- То она открывается, то нет, - проворчал Отани и с беспокойством глянул на вновь упавшую Кацураги.  
Кажется, синих пятен на ней прибавилось.  
\- Так странно, мне совершенно не больно, - удивленно проговорила она, вставая на ноги, - только синяки все равно появляются.  
\- С ними ты выглядишь забавнее, - усмехнулся Волк. - Я бы даже сказал, что тебе идет. Эй, а почему у тебя сейчас лицо покоричневело?  
Видимо сейчас то, что она покраснела, все-таки стало заметным, поняла Тсуя. И покоричневела еще больше.  
Хосока с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за ее меняющейся окраской, а она молчала и не знала что сказать. Такое внимание ужасно смущало. До этого времени на нее еще ни разу так долго не смотрели.  
Внезапно Отани насторожился, и шерсть на его загривке приподнялась.  
\- Кто-то идет, - сообщил он.  
Из-за поворота показался медленно идущий человек с серой кожей. Он пошатывался, едва не падал, но все равно целеустремленно брел вперед, и в этом было что-то зловещее.  
\- Не нр-равится мне этот тип, - негромко прорычал Волк, - валим отсюда!  
\- П-почему?.. - не поняла девушка.  
\- А ты на его лицо смотрела? - Хосока сердито пихнул ее мордой под коленки.  
Тсуя, пошатнувшись, пригляделась к приближающемуся незнакомцу и, заметив его безумную улыбку и нездоровый блеск в глазах, невольно попятилась обратно к двери бара, тогда как Отани побежал в ту сторону, откуда они пришли.  
\- Да не туда, дур-ра! - раздраженно оскалился Волк, обернувшись. - Побежали по улице, так он нас не догонит!  
\- Хо-хорошо, - кивнула Кацураги и устремилась за ним.  
Ей чудилось сиплое дыхание за спиной и вытянутые руки, силящиеся схватить ее. Она старалась бежать быстрее, но, казалось, наоборот все больше замедлялась и никак не могла догнать Хосоку, хотя он бежал не так уж быстро. Воздух в легких с каждым шагом становился все горячей. Наконец, Тсуя не выдержала и остановилась, упершись руками в дрожащие колени, стараясь не упасть, и попыталась перевести дух. Сил окликнуть Отани не было, и она с отчаяньем посмотрела вслед удаляющемуся Волку. Внезапно до ее плеча кто-то дотронулся, и она с затаенным ужасом обернулась...  
  
\- Милочка, так и простудиться недолго! - сердито сказала медсестра, плотно закрывая приоткрытое окно, потом подошла к Тсуе и дотронулась до ее лба. - Да ты горишь!  
Кажется, это была другая девушка. Не та, которая привезла ее сюда.  
\- Это не я открыла, - хрипло сказала Кацураги и судорожно вздохнула, будто пытаясь отдышаться после быстрого бега.  
Окно снова открылось от сильного порыва ветра.  
\- Батюшки, да тут же рама сломана! - всплеснула руками медсестра. - Вот ведь!.. Погоди чуток.  
Тсую в срочном порядке перевезли на каталке в соседнюю палату, благо она оказалась свободной, и уложили на кровать. Потом больную осмотрел подошедший врач, седоватый крупный мужчина с пронзительным взглядом, постоянно неодобрительно качающий головой.  
\- Не успела лечь с одной болячкой, как еще одну подцепила! - сердито заметил он, закончив осмотр и протянув девушке градусник.  
\- Я спала и ничего не заметила... - смущенно пробормотала Кацураги, засовывая градусник подмышку.  
\- Верно, ты тут ни причем, - врач немного смягчил тон, - но этот недосмотр с нашей стороны - серьезное упущение. Виновные, несомненно, будут наказаны. Ты лежи и ни о чем не волнуйся. Посмотрим, сколько градусов набежит, посоветуемся с твоим доктором по черепно-мозговым травмам и будем лечить тебя уже вдвоем!  
Тсуя только вздохнула, укладываясь поудобнее, мысли путались, и она с трудом осознавала происходящее. Вскоре врач забрал у нее градусник и раздраженно цокнул языком, увидев температуру. Затем он вышел. Кацураги задремала в тепле под еле слышное завывание зимнего ветра за окном, но заснуть не успела, так как вернулся доктор. На этот раз он пришел с медсестрой. Была ли она той же, что обнаружила открытое окно, или нет, Тсуя не поняла, вернее, страшнее сказать, не смогла вспомнить. Врач заставил Кацураги проглотить какую-то таблетку, сделал ей укол, затем поставил капельницу. Все это он проделывал, сосредоточенно посапывая носом, что было немножко смешно, но у Тсуи не было сил улыбнуться, да и невежливо это было. Медсестра молча ассистировала, и едва ее помощь перестала быть нужна, быстро выскочила за дверь. Кацураги удивилась, но спросить, в чем дело, не решилась, к тому же ей ужасно захотелось спать. Видимо, в лекарствах, которыми ее напичкали, содержалось и снотворное. Тсуя обессилено обмякла на подушке и закрыла глаза, тут же провалившись в сон.  
  
Замусоренный тупичок. Стена с облупившейся серой краской, из-под которой нахально рыжеют кирпичи, прямо-таки бросаясь в глаза, поражая своей яркостью.  
Что-то было не так. Кацураги отступила на шаг, оглянулась по сторонам и снова посмотрела на стену. Она будто была не отсюда, выделяющаяся на общем фоне, заставляя краски вокруг тускнеть.  
Тсуя быстро отвернулась и поспешила выйти из тупика, машинально сложив пару строк:  
-  _Рыжий цвет в глаза ворвался, растревожив почему-то.  
На стене, как на картине, яркой краской - кирпичи.  
Завороженный взгляд, но шаг назад.  
Это привет из цветного мира?_  
Улица, на которую Кацураги вышла, оказалась знакомой. Она вела к школе, где Тсуя училась, прежде чем поступила в институт. Это знание просто всплыло в голове, и Кацураги удивленно подняла брови. Внезапно позади нее раздался какой-то звук, и она испуганно обернулась.  
Это был Волк. Его бока тяжело вздымались и опускались, язык вывалился из пасти, бессильно болтаясь из стороны в сторону, а глаза горели безумным огнем. Он медленно шел к ней, не говоря ни слова, и Тсуя так и застыла, ошарашенная увиденным.  
Когда Отани подобрался к ней уже совсем близко, Кацураги, наконец, смогла выдавить:  
\- Х-хосока?  
Ответом ей были его клыки, на миг вонзившиеся в ее правую ладонь. Тсуя издала непонятный звук, и Волк отскочил, буравя ее злым взглядом. По пальцам Кацураги заструилась кровь, капая на пыльный асфальт. Странное дело, но она была вполне обычная, красная, хотя Тсуя по-прежнему выглядела как темный силуэт. От шока и обиды, вскипевшей в груди, из ее глаз хлынули слезы.  
\- За что?..  
Отани вздыбил шерсть, и в его глотке зародилось глухое рычание, а потом он прыгнул и свалил Кацураги с ног, придавив лапами к земле. Тсуя обреченно зажмурилась.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как я волновался?!! Идиотка!!!  
Кацураги изумленно распахнула глаза, вмиг перестав лить слезы.  
\- Что ты так на меня смотришь?! - Хосока с досадой клацнул зубами. - Я подумал, что тебя тот зомбяра догнал! Я не заметил, как ты отстала... Полгорода оббегал! Не нашел ни его, ни тебя! Что за хрень вообще происходит?!  
Тсуя снова заплакала, на этот раз от облегчения, увидев Волка нормальным, взъерошено-взволнованным и безо всякого безумия во взгляде. Она и не подозревала, что успела настолько привязаться к нему.  
\- Опять ревешь...  
Отани покаянно лизнул ее в щеку и, наконец, отпустил.  
\- Может, объяснишь, почему ты исчезаешь, а я все время здесь?  
Тсуя вздохнула и села, шмыгая носом и вытирая глаза.  
\- Пом-мнишь, мы говорили, что это сон?  
\- Нет.  
\- Как это нет?..  
\- Забыл, - Хосока фыркнул, усевшись рядом с ней. - У меня вообще с памятью что-то странное. Тут помню, тут не помню.  
\- Свое имя помнишь?  
\- Ясен пень! Я, по-твоему, совсем склеротик, что ли?! - возмутился Волк, потом закрыл пасть, подумал немного и, нервно облизнувшись, уточнил, - Отани Хосока?  
\- Да. А меня как зовут?  
Волк раздраженно засопел:  
\- Кацураги Тсуя!  
Тсуя облегченно перевела дух.  
\- Если подумать, я хорошо помню только свое и твое имя, и то, что я человек, - заметил Хосока.  
\- Этот город тебе знаком?  
\- Смутно.  
\- Я думаю, может быть, этот город - это какое-то отражение настоящего города, в котором мы живем?  
\- Я, возможно, и не живу в нем, откуда ты знаешь? И потом, ты же только что сказала, что это сон.  
\- Мы попадаем сюда во сне, но вполне вероятно, что это на самом деле какая-то другая реальность.  
\- Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем говоришь? - хмыкнул Отани, - Я, например, ничего не понимаю. Можешь говорить попроще?  
\- Мы спим, но при этом попадаем в какое-то настоящее место. Я постоянно просыпаюсь и поэтому исчезаю, а ты... - Тсуя вдруг осеклась и с беспокойством взглянула на Волка.  
\- Что? Договаривай, раз начала, - резковато подтолкнул он ее, чуя, что сейчас услышит что-то неприятное.  
\- Ты все время здесь, потому что долго не просыпаешься. Может быть, ты... в коме?  
Хосока на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и в памяти почему-то возникли три чьи-то разбитые рожи. Отани недоуменно нахмурился и отогнал странную картинку прочь.  
\- Интер-ресное предположение. Но, если честно, я понятия не имею. Возможно же, что время для спящих течет по-разному. Надо подождать еще. Может, я тоже пр-ропаду.  
Кацураги кивнула. Волк склонил голову набок, приглядевшись к ее силуэту:  
\- Мне кажется, ты еще много хочешь сказать по этому поводу. Ведь так?  
\- Да... вероятно, что здесь появляются те, кто пострадал из-за чего-то в реальной жизни.  
\- Это в смысле?  
\- У меня - сотрясение мозга, у тебя - возможно, кома, у того странного человека, который за нами гнался, тоже может быть какая-то болезнь...  
\- Эй-эй, притормози! Не стриги всех под одну гребенку!.. Погоди, ты сказала, у тебя сотрясение?..  
\- Да. Поэтому я и думаю, что тут не все так просто. Я ведь головой довольно серьезно ударилась, - Тсуя немного нервно усмехнулась. - А раз ты здесь, значит, с тобой тоже не все в порядке.  
Хосока не выдержал и поскреб задней лапой за ухом.  
Наверное, если бы он был в человеческом облике, он бы взъерошил волосы рукой, решила Кацураги.  
\- Так ты, оказывается, на голову ушибленная, - протянул он, - то-то я думаю, ты такая странная. Несешь всякий бред, но я почему-то тебе верю. А что, все гении безумны.  
Тсуя в замешательстве уставилась на него.  
\- Я думаю, верна твоя теория, - проворчал Отани. - Потому что я вспомнил трех каких-то придурков. Судя по их виду, они были готовы меня прибить, так что дело могло вполне дойти до комы. Как бы я не умер вообще.  
\- Не говори так, ты живой! - испугалась Тсуя.  
\- Ага, живее всех живых... Думаешь, тут все чем-то больны? Тогда меня вот что интересует: почему здесь не спим только мы и ходим нормальные, а не как тот полоумный зомби?  
\- А вот это очень хороший вопрос, Волк, - сказал кто-то за их спинами.  
\- Наконец, решил раскрыть себя, - Хосока резко обернулся и припал к земле, сверкая глазами, - я тебя давно учуял...эээ, хорек?  
Кацураги удивленно повернула голову и увидела мелкого юркого зверька, сидящего на вывеске одного из магазинов, возле которого они с Отани находились.  
  
\- Если вы хотите что-то узнать, можете спросить у меня. А если нет, тогда я просто посижу и послушаю ваши соображения обо всем этом, - хорек говорил приятным мужским баритоном, который совершенно не вязался с его маленьким тельцем.  
Тсуя с Отани молча переглянулись и уставились на него.  
\- Что, не будете говорить? - зверек картинно вздохнул. - Неужели так сильно удивились моему появлению? А я думал, вы уже успели привыкнуть к здешней обстановке.  
\- Кто вы и что это за место?.. - первой спросила Кацураги.  
\- Извини, но я пока не буду отвечать на первый вопрос. Лучше отвечу на второй, - хорек доброжелательно взглянул на нее черными бусинками глаз. - Как ты уже сама догадалась, это отражение настоящего города. Здесь есть все, что есть в реальности, не больше и не меньше.  
\- Что-то не припомню, чтобы у нас в баре сидели инопланетяне, а по улицам шарахались невменяемые зомби! - вызывающе бросил Хосока.  
\- Все живые существа, которых вы здесь встретили и еще будете встречать - это жители города. Те, что спят.  
\- Тогда, это и вправду сон? - спросила Тсуя.  
\- И да, и нет. Я не могу сказать точнее, - признался зверек.  
\- Что нужно сделать, чтобы отсюда выбраться? - задал вопрос в лоб Волк.  
\- Всего-навсего проснуться, но в твоем нынешнем состоянии даже это невозможно.  
\- Ты издеваешься? - вспылил Отани.  
Хорек благодушно проигнорировал его реплику.  
\- Но я же просыпалась много раз, а потом снова попадала сюда... - растерянно проговорила Кацураги.  
\- А это - уже другой вопрос. Как больше никогда не попасть сюда? Хм? Неужели вам здесь настолько не нравится?  
\- Здесь очень странно, и я не думаю, что смогу к этому привыкнуть, - призналась Тсуя.  
\- Тогда вот вам еще один факт - у всех, кто сюда попадает, в той или иной степени искажено сознание. Попросту говоря - восприятие. Люди с обычным восприятием просто не видят этого места.  
\- Так и знал, здесь одни психи, - мрачно подытожил Хосока, - и я один из них.  
\- Вы должны гордиться тем, что вы здесь, - с упреком сказал зверек, - немногие могут похвастаться тем, что побывали за гранью, в отражении, да еще и в трезвом рассудке.  
\- Перед кем хвастаться?!  
\- Это была фигура речи, не обращай внимания.  
Волк глухо зарычал.  
\- Значит, нужно просто выздороветь? - поспешно спросила Тсуя.  
\- Просто?! - казалось, хорек был поражен до глубины души этим нелепым предположением. - Все совсем непросто, девочка... - он посмотрел на Волка и темный силуэт Кацураги и вздохнул. - Похоже, я пришел слишком рано, вам еще нужно время, чтобы осознать все до конца. Могу дать подсказку - чем больше вы вспомните о настоящем, тем легче вам будет... А теперь я вас оставлю.  
Он ловко перескочил с вывески на крышу и вскоре пропал из виду.  
\- Ушел, - тщательно принюхавшись к воздуху, сообщил Хосока. - Слава Богу. У меня от его запаха чуть шерсть дыбом не встала. Он явно не тот, за кого себя выдает. По крайней мере, мне кажется, что хорьки не могут пахнуть ТАК...  
\- Как?..  
\- Сложно описать. Но представь, что множество самых разных запахов смешались в один. Бррр! Адская смесь! До сих пор в воздухе чувствуется.  
Отани крайне выразительно скривил морду, фыркнул и даже слегка прижал уши к голове.  
Тсуя невольно усмехнулась, и хотя ее выражение лица нельзя было увидеть, Волк проницательно зыркнул в ее сторону.  
\- Я полагаю, это и правда забавно выглядит со стороны, - суховато заметил он, - но я не просто так тут рожи корчу. Мне, правда, неприятно, так что предлагаю побыстрее отсюда свалить.  
\- Конечно, пойдем, - согласилась Кацураги, - только куда?  
\- Есть одно место, которое я хочу проверить... - задумчиво проговорил Хосока и потрусил куда-то по улице прочь от магазинов.  
Тсуя поспешила за ним.  
Долго по улице идти им не пришлось, Отани свернул в какой-то переулок, а потом начал петлять, ныряя в узенькие подворотни, протискиваясь меж домов, и Тсуя быстро перестала понимать, где они находятся. По-видимому, Волк шел неизвестными ей короткими путями.  
\- Оп-па, - идущий впереди Хосока вдруг резко остановился на перекрестке.  
Посмотрел налево, направо, прямо и уселся на асфальт, явно в глубокой задумчивости.  
\- Что случилось? - забеспокоилась Кацураги.  
\- Я вроде помнил-помнил, как идти, а сейчас не понимаю, куда свернуть надо, - он растерянно оглянулся, посмотрев на нее, и его уши слегка поникли, придав ему неожиданно жалобный вид.  
Тсуя едва удержалась от желания подойти и ободряюще погладить его по голове. Постеснялась. Хотя ей казалось, что Волк бы не обиделся, а, наоборот, воспринял это как само собой разумеющееся.  
Она огляделась и неожиданно поняла, где они оказались. Это был перекресток возле ее дома.  
\- Ты знаешь это место? - Хосока с любопытством насторожил уши, глядя на нее.  
Кацураги в который раз поразилась, каким образом он угадывает выражение ее лица, если он его даже не видит? Она все хотела спросить Отани об этом, но пока не решалась.  
\- Да, здесь рядом мой дом, - ответила она.  
\- Твой дом? Круто! Значит, ты знаешь этот район! Как пройти к такой серой крытой штуковине? Ну, я не знаю, как ее лучше описать - не могу вспомнить. Ты поняла, о чем я?  
\- Кажется, да, ты говоришь о здании возле вокзала?  
\- Понятия не имею, если покажешь, скажу то или нет.  
\- Тогда нужно идти сюда, - Тсуя уверенно свернула направо, переходя дорогу.  
Волк поспешно вскочил и в два прыжка догнал ее, побежав рядом. Кацураги, не заметив впереди бордюра, ограждающего тротуар от проезжей части, попыталась в очередной раз упасть, но Хосока вовремя подставил холку, и, опершись на нее, Тсуя смогла удержать равновесие.  
\- Спасибо, - она благодарно погладила его по голове.  
Отани, довольно зажмурившись, почти по-человечески улыбнулся.  
Кацураги вдруг почудилось, что она слышит чей-то тоненький голос, и она настороженно замерла. Вокруг было тихо, лишь Волк крутился рядом, слегка цокая когтями по асфальту, однако ей на ухо будто кто-то тихонько и нескладно напевал:  
-  _Мамы нет и брата нет,  
Но вечером вернутся.  
Надо улыбнуться,  
Повернуться и закрыть глаза.  
Досчитать до десяти.  
Раз, два, три, четыре... десять  
Нет!  
пять, шесть, семь,  
и восемь, девять  
Десять!  
Правильно теперь!  
И одной не грустно!_  
Тсуя потрясенно раскрыла глаза, внезапно осознав, что это только что прозвучала песенка из ее детства, которую она самостоятельно сочинила, неумело подражая мотивам песен из старенького радио, которое слушала днями напролет, сидя дома.  
\- Что с тобой? - непонимающе спросил Хосока, заглядывая ей в лицо.  
\- Ты ничего не слышал? - удивилась Кацураги.  
\- Нет, а что, должен был?  
\- Забудь...  
Она встряхнулась, пытаясь избавиться от нахлынувших воспоминаний о детстве, но это было не так-то просто.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь?! - вдруг закричали впереди.  
Тсуя вздрогнула, будто ее шарахнуло током. Это был голос ее матери, и он прозвучал одновременно с тем, что она только что вспомнила...  
\- Ты же не только меня бросаешь, но и их тоже!  
Кацураги не поняла, каким образом они с Хосокой очутились во дворе возле ее дома. Картинка просто наплыла - будто объектив камеры поставили на приближение, фиксируя на одной детали: ругающейся семье.  
\- А мне плевать, меня все достало! - рявкнул мужчина, болезненно прищурившись и покачнувшись.  
Кажется, он был пьян. Дети испуганно и непонимающе смотрели на него, пока мать набирала в грудь воздуха, чтобы дать достойный ответ.  
\- Эй, Тсуя, что происходит? - негромко спросил Хосока, невольно прижимаясь к ее ноге и настораживая уши.  
Она молчала, захваченная моментом, который меньше всего хотела вспоминать.  
\- Ты, пьянь неблагодарная, да как ты смеешь такое говорить при детях! А ну пошел домой, проспись как следует! А потом извинишься!  
\- Не-ет, Рина, - мужчина мотнул головой, насмешливо улыбаясь, - я не вернусь. На этот раз серьезно. Мне надоело, что ты мной все время командуешь. Командуй вон ими.  
Он показал пальцем на детей.  
\- А я пойду. Не надоедай мне больше...  
Женщина задохнулась от возмущения.  
\- Папочка, куда ты пойдешь? - робко спросила маленькая дочка, шагнув вперед и дергая папу за штанину. - И почему ты злишься? Давай я тебе песенку спою, и ты...  
\- Заткнись! - вызверился на нее пьяный и дал такую пощечину, что она отлетела в сторону. - Я сыт по горло твоими песенками и этой семьей!  
Старший брат кинулся поднимать сестренку и потрясенно выкрикнул:  
\- Отец! Ты что делаешь?!  
\- Да как ты посмел ударить Тсую! - Рина накинулась на мужа с кулаками.  
\- Отвали! - он с силой отпихнул ее. - Я вас ненавижу!!! - он сплюнул, а потом резко повернулся и побежал.  
Жена ринулась было за ним, но не догнала и поспешно вернулась к детям. Брат утешал рыдающую навзрыд сестренку, прижав ее к себе и машинально похлопывая по спине. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, и его взгляд был спокоен и пуст.  
\- Успокойся, успокойся, Тсуя, - тихо говорил он, - не волнуйся, я тебя никогда не брошу...  
Рина молча обняла детей и заплакала.  
Кацураги трясло, и как она ни пыталась, она не могла справиться с дрожью, глядя на одинокую троицу, застывшую возле подъезда.  
\- Тсуя?.. Тсуя! - ей в руку ткнулся холодный нос, а потом на ее плечи оперлись, и перед лицом, заслоняя семью, замаячила обеспокоенная морда Отани, вставшего на задние лапы.  
\- Ты...видел? - спросила Кацураги, пытаясь отвернуться, спрятать лицо, но Волк опирался на нее всем весом, не давая шевельнуться.  
\- Видел, - подтвердил он. - Это было твое воспоминание?  
Тсуя, не сдержав слез, кивнула и задрала подбородок к серому небу. Ей было больно. На душе ныла бестактно потревоженная старая рана. Реальность вокруг вдруг треснула и рассыпалась на осколки с противно отзывающимся в зубах дребезжанием.  
Волк повернул голову и увидел, что они снова стоят на перекрестке.  
\- Эй, - позвал он.  
Кацураги не реагировала. Хосоке на миг показалось, что его лапы погружаются в ее плечи, она будто таяла на глазах, и он испуганно отпустил ее, опустившись на четыре конечности.  
\- Тсуя! - он прыгнул на нее, опасаясь пройти насквозь, но она оказалась вполне осязаемой, и они грохнулись на асфальт.  
Удар привел Кацураги в себя, и она недоуменно уставилась на Волка, который разлегся на ее груди. Тот поспешно вскочил.  
\- Мне показалось, ты опять исчезаешь, и я хотел проверить. То есть, я прыгнул, чтоб проверить, - начал смущенно оправдываться он, пристыжено прижав уши к голове, так что его морда приняла очень забавное виноватое выражение.  
Тсуя невольно улыбнулась и, поднявшись на ноги, с неожиданной нежностью потрепала Хосоку по голове. Тот удивленно поднял уши и вильнул хвостом.  
\- Спасибо, - просто сказала она.  
Сам того не понимая, Отани помог ей справится с собой и отогнать застарелую боль прочь. Или, может, он сделал это нарочно?  
Кацураги внимательно глянула на Волка, но его морда была совершенно непроницаемой.  
Тсуя вздохнула, а потом решилась:  
\- Можно я пойду так? - спросила она, положив руку на загривок Хосоки.  
\- Конечно.  
Кацураги снова улыбнулась, и они продолжили путь. Тсуе казалось, что через их прикосновение друг к другу от Хосоки ей передается непонятная уверенность в своих силах. Рядом с ним она чувствовала себя защищенной. Пожалуй, также она чувствовала себя только рядом со старшим братом. Только в этом случае к ощущению надежности и доверия примешивалось еще какое-то чувство, пока неопределимое для нее.  
Вскоре они вышли на площадь возле железнодорожного вокзала. Она была практически пуста, лишь пара автобусов сиротливо стояла напротив выхода на перрон.  
\- Точно, это оно! - обрадовался Хосока, завидев невысокую серую пристройку неподалеку от здания вокзала, и припустил к ней.  
Его шерсть пощекотала Кацураги ладонь, выскользнув из-под пальцев. Тсуя тихонько вздохнула и вдруг вздрогнула. Ей показалось, что ее тронули за плечо. Она обернулась, но никого не увидела. Лишь ставший уже почти привычным сумрак этого странного города мягко обступал привокзальную площадь. Кацураги, придя в легкое недоумение, догнала Волка и забралась вслед за ним в почти незаметный узкий проход между вокзалом и пристройкой. Практически добравшись до ограды, не дающей пройти на перрон, Отани остановился и довольно рыкнул, потом кое-как развернулся мордой к Тсуе и кивнул на стену:  
\- Гляди.  
Кацураги повернула голову и восхищенно вздохнула, увидев нарисованную на ней стилизованную картину-граффити. Неожиданно цветную среди приевшихся глазу серо-черных красок. Полыхающее солнце и дом странной конструкции, отбрасывающий причудливую тень.  
\- Моя работа! - с гордостью сообщил Хосока. - Как тебе?  
-  _Солнце жарит здание,  
поливает лучами-лазерами, а оно не прожаривается.  
Стоит упрямо (лишь тень стекает каплями, падает со стены),  
Возвышается, причудливо изгибаясь,  
Будто уворачивается.  
"От чего?" -  
Терзаюсь вопросом_. - Выдала Тсуя на едином дыхании.  
\- Эй-эй, я же так и смутиться могу, - Волк польщено вильнул хвостом.  
\- Потрясающе! У тебя талант!  
\- Вот я и вспомнил немного. О том, что люблю граффити и поступил в этом году на архитектурный. Эта картинка - совмещение приятного с полезным. Я так практиковался. Подумал, что она может быть здесь, так как Хорек с пеной у рта вещал, что это отражение нашего города. Как видишь, доказательство налицо. Правда, я так до конца и не понял, что он имел в виду. А ты?  
Кацураги покачала головой:  
\- Тоже пока нет.  
\- Пока?.. Значит, какие-то соображения у тебя все же есть?  
\- Ничего определенного. Не могу выразить словами...  
Тсуя вдруг резко замолчала. Ее снова охватило странное чувство, что за ее спиной кто-то есть. И он трясет ее за плечи...  
  
\- Тсуя! - она вздрогнула от тревоги, звучащей в родном голосе, и открыла глаза.  
Над ней обеспокоенно склонилась мама, пытливо заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Какая ты бледная, Господи! Залечили тебя тут совсем. Рен извелся весь. С работы уйти не мог, пришлось мне срочно выходной брать и бежать к тебе, - сбивчиво проговорила она, неуклюже садясь на край кровати.  
\- Зачем?.. - удивилась Тсуя.  
\- Ты же два дня проспала! - всплеснула руками Рина.  
\- Как два?..  
\- Уже думали, что таблетки тебе не те дали, или, что у тебя какая-то индивидуальная непереносимость. Я так за тебя беспокоилась! А потом врачи тебя осмотрели, как следует, и сказали, что ты просто чересчур переутомилась. Постоянная бессонница, сотрясение мозга, стрессы... Ты что с собой творишь, дочка?! Я тебе сколько раз говорила - береги себя! Все вылечить невозможно!  
Тсуя с трудом села, отстраненно слушая причитания мамы. В голове тупо ныло, а тело было тяжелым, будто налилось свинцом. Однако это были не те ощущения, какие бывают после высокой температуры. Значит, крепкий сон и таблетки все-таки помогли, и она не заболела.  
\- Я бы прямо сейчас тебя отсюда забрала, - тем временем продолжала Рина. - Да дома за тобой присмотреть некому. И Рен, и я на работе целыми днями. Так что придется тебе еще здесь полежать. Возможно, даже дольше недели, которую тебе назначили, а там уже Рен отпуск сможет взять...  
\- Все хорошо, мам, - мягко сказала Тсуя.  
Но ее слова создали противоположный эффект.  
\- Прости, доченька, если бы я уделяла тебе больше времени... Негодная из меня мать.  
Тсуя вздохнула.  
\- Ты стараешься ради меня и брата. Мы оба очень благодарны тебе за то, что ты вырастила нас. Как ты можешь себя в чем-то обвинять?..  
Этот спор повторялся из раза в раз. И все время обрывался на этом месте. Продолжать было глупо.  
\- Ты бы пошла домой и отдохнула нормально, вместо того, чтобы тут сидеть. Со мной все в порядке...  
\- Тсуя, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушла?  
\- Н-нет, наоборот, хочу, чтобы ты подольше здесь побыла... - смущенно пробормотала Кацураги-младшая и покраснела.  
Мама порывисто обняла ее, а потом отпустила и подтолкнула, чтобы дочка снова легла. Тсуя бессильно упала на спину.  
\- У тебя донельзя сонный вид, неужели ты до сих пор не выспалась? - Рина, наконец, улыбнулась.  
\- Разве сонный? - удивилась Тсуя.  
Ей, казалось, что она чувствует себя вполне бодрой, просто сил почему-то нет, но чтобы не спорить с мамой, послушно закрыла глаза.  
  
Когда Кацураги проснулась, мама уже ушла, а за окном смеркалось. Тяжело вздохнув, Тсуя вдруг поняла, что только что чуть не расплакалась из-за внезапно охватившего ее чувства одиночества в пустой больничной палате. А еще - она опять не помнила, что ей снилось. И это пробуждение было гораздо хуже, чем все предыдущие вместе взятые. Если до этого, в памяти возникали хоть какие-то картинки, пусть и несвязанные между собой, в этот раз - ничего. Только темнота. Кацураги охватило чувство, что она потеряла что-то очень важное. Забыла. И как ни старалась - вспомнить не могла. Ее затрясло, а потом она все-таки разрыдалась как маленькая девочка, всхлипывая и размазывая слезы по щекам.  
  
\- Ну и напугала же ты нас с мамой! Решила отоспаться за все бессонные ночи сразу? - поинтересовался Рен с напускной сердитостью, когда, наконец, зашел к ней следующим вечером. - Хорошо хоть в кому не впала. Кстати, медсестра мне по секрету сообщила, что ты уже идешь на поправку.  
Тсуя машинально потерла виски и осторожно села. Голова теперь действительно болела меньше, а тело слушалось лучше. За сегодняшний день она уже несколько раз вставала и медленно ходила по комнате, концентрируясь на своих ощущениях. Один раз подошла к окну, но вид, открывшийся с пятиэтажной высоты, вызвал у нее головокружение, и она поспешно вернулась в кровать.  
Иногда в ее палату заглядывали медсестры, каждый раз разные, проверяя, как она. Один раз зашла ее лечащий врач и подробно расспросила Тсую, как та себя чувствует. Ответив на все вопросы, Кацураги пожаловалась, что она очень крепко спит, и почему-то не запоминает снов. Врач отнеслась к этому спокойно. Сказала только, что не стоит переживать по этому поводу, потому что это временное явление. Так как сейчас мозг восстанавливается, некоторые функции нарушены, но скоро все будет как прежде. Просто нужно больше отдыхать.  
Тсуя вздохнула. Сейчас она только и занималась тем, что отдыхала. И вынужденное безделье потихоньку начинало ее утомлять. Она была ужасно рада, что Рен смог урвать кусочек свободного времени и пришел ее проведать.  
\- Как у тебя дела на работе?  
\- Еле вырвался. Пока выслеживали агрессивных подростков, подкарауливающих и избивающих людей, вышли на след опасной группировки, связанной с наркотиками. Оказалось, что эти два дела связаны, так что приходится заниматься и тем, и другим одновременно. Все как обычно. Нет мне покоя.  
Брат покачал головой и улыбнулся. Тсуя вздрогнула. Она не смотрела на мир сквозь розовые очки, но ей хотелось верить, что во всех людях есть что-то хорошее. А вот такое постоянное напоминание о несовершенстве мира, испытывало ее веру на прочность. Полиция Города должна следить за общественным порядком и принимать меры против нарушителей. Как бы спокойно люди ни старались жить, всегда появляются те, кто чем-то недоволен. Рен был добрым и верил, что сделает мир чуточку лучше, если будет работать в полиции. Тсуя поддерживала его, как могла, выслушивая и успокаивая, когда он измотанный возвращался домой, но иногда это давалось ей очень тяжело.  
\- Кстати, один важный свидетель, Отани Хосока, лежит в этой больнице, - вспомнил Рен, - но, к сожалению, пока он находится в коме, расспросить его нельзя. А жаль, сведения, полученные от него, возможно, сильно бы нам помогли... И еще, - он лукаво посмотрел на погрустневшую сестру, - когда я смотрел его досье, то заметил одну интересную вещь: у него желтые глаза. Кому тут златоглазый жених снился?  
\- Рен! - Тсуя жутко покраснела и запустила в брата подушкой, от которой тот со смехом увернулся.  
Он обожал над ней подшучивать, прекрасно зная, что она легко смущается.  
Тсуя закрыла покрасневшее лицо руками и обиженно отвернулась.  
\- Да ладно тебе, не дуйся, - примирительно произнес брат.  
Кацураги-младшая вдруг подняла голову, опустив руки на колени. Рен удивленно посмотрел на сестру, не понимая, что с ней происходит.  
\- Я...кажется, я вспомнила, что мне снилось!.. - взволнованно проговорила она и повернулась к нему. - Рен, ты можешь отвести меня к этому свидетелю?  
\- Зачем? - задал резонный вопрос тот, недоуменно таращась на чем-то взбудораженную Тсую.  
Явление было само по себе редкое, а тут еще и несуразная просьба вдобавок.  
\- Я не могу тебе объяснить... Мне просто нужно его увидеть, ну пожалуйста! - она умоляюще посмотрела на него.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Рен. - Я сейчас тебя туда отнесу, и если наткнемся на кого-нибудь, возьму вину на себя, чтобы к тебе не приставали с ненужными вопросами. Но потом ты должна будешь мне все-все объяснить.  
Тсуя просияла и согласно кивнула. Рен умилился, подумав, что стоило согласиться хотя бы ради этого счастливого выражения ее лица, а потом поднял ее на руки. Сестра доверчиво прижалась к нему, и он осторожно вышел из палаты.  
Им повезло - в коридоре никого не было. Рен дошел до лифта, и, усмехнувшись, нажал на кнопку вызова ногой Тсуи. Кабина приехала быстро.  
\- Нам на шестой, дотянись, пожалуйста, - попросил он, зайдя в лифт.  
Сестра протянула руку и аккуратно нажала на нужную кнопку. Ее сердце быстро билось, и Рен почувствовал, что и сам потихоньку начинает нервничать.  
До нужной палаты им удалось добраться без приключений. Кое-как открыв дверь, брат поставил Тсую на пол.  
\- Насколько я знаю, скоро начнется вечерний обход, так что поторопись, - предупредил он.  
Сестра, казалось, даже не услышала его, как-то зачарованно и одновременно с опаской глядя на человека перед ней, неподвижно лежащего на кровати. Он будто спал, но трубка подачи кислорода возле его рта и тихо пикающий прибор, отслеживающий пульс, доказывали, что дела у него обстоят неважно.  
Тсуя медленно подошла к кровати, внимательно разглядывая незнакомца, которого Рен назвал Отани Хосокой. Его голова была перебинтована, а на лице желтели пятна постепенно сходящих синяков.  
Кажется, она видела его впервые. Тогда почему же он кажется ей таким знакомым?.. Откуда такое противоречие?  
В голове вдруг стали появляться картины из сна. Длинного сна, который она постоянно видела все это время, что находилась в больнице. Картинки мелькали все быстрее и быстрее, и Тсуе показалось, что она сейчас взорвется от обилия нахлынувшей информации. В мозгу будто прорвало какую-то невидимую плотину, и воспоминания торопились вернуться на положенное место. Она судорожно прижала пальцы к вискам. Рен что-то обеспокоенно спросил, но Тсуя пропустила его слова мимо ушей.  
Черный Волк с золотыми глазами в отражении города. Их разговоры и постоянные встречи. Она и не думала, что умудрилась вот так познакомиться с реальным человеком.  
К горлу подкатил комок, и Тсуя едва сдержала порыв расплакаться от бессилия.  
Она больше не видела сон про другой город и не знала, как снова туда попасть. Она выбралась. А Волк остался. И она понятия не имела, как ему помочь.  
В отчаянии, Тсуя склонилась над кроватью и шепнула:  
\- Хосока, прости, наверное, я больше не смогу придти. Пожалуйста, вспомни, хоть что-нибудь...  
Лицо лежащего не изменилось.  
\- Тсуя! - донесся до нее обеспокоенный голос брата, а затем его руки подхватили ее, не давая упасть.  
Оказывается, у нее подкосились ноги. Сознание куда-то уплывало под напором разбушевавшейся памяти и эмоций.  
\- Хосока... - успела еще раз прошептать Тсуя и отключилась.  
  
Темно. Страшно. Она тянет руки вперед, поворачивается, но все равно ничего не видит. Вокруг сплошная чернота. Она хочет закричать, но слишком боится. Горло сдавливает, и она падает на колени, плачет.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - вдруг спрашивает кто-то.  
\- Хочу попасть в город, - неожиданно четко отвечает она.  
\- Ты хотела сказать, в отражение? И что же ты будешь там делать?  
Ей кажется, что врать нет смысла.  
\- Я хочу снова увидеть Волка, Хосоку. Хочу помочь ему вернуть память.  
\- Ты уверена, что хочешь снова попасть туда? Это вызовет в тебе необратимые изменения.  
Она вдруг начинает задыхаться. От охватившего ее страха и неуверенности. Но упрямство заставляет ее выдавить:  
\- Уверена!  
И темнота отступила.  
Тсуя, судорожно глотая воздух и дрожа крупной дрожью, начала оглядываться по сторонам. Она очутилась на какой-то совершенно незнакомой улице, и Хосоки нигде не было видно. Кацураги прикусила губу и попыталась встать, но тело ее не слушалось, вдруг налившись противной слабостью. У нее возникла странная мысль, что ее, прежде чем пустить сюда, выжали как тряпку, а потом бросили. Возможно, так и было на самом деле. В фигуральном смысле, конечно.  
Надо было что-то делать. Не могла же она рассиживать здесь вечно.  
\- Ты где так долго пропадала?! - донесся до нее сердитый голос Волка, а через секунду он сам появился в поле ее зрения, выскочив из-за поворота улицы. Увидев ее, он сперва притормозил, а потом подбежал к ней. - Что случилось?  
Тсуя всхлипнула и порывисто обняла его. Отани недоуменно замер, чувствуя, как его шерсть стремительно намокает от ее слез.  
\- Да что такое? - попытался он снова добиться от нее ответа.  
Кацураги пролепетала что-то невразумительное и продолжила ронять слезы на его загривок.  
\- Эй, я не платок! - возмутился Хосока и недовольно дернулся, случайно уткнувшись носом куда-то в ключицы Тсуи.  
Ему в ноздри неожиданно остро ударил ее запах. Нежная сладость с ноткой горечи и чем-то еще, щемящим сердце. Волк вздрогнул, с трудом подавив звериное желание коснуться языком шеи Кацураги, чтобы ощутить ее вкус. Он резко попятился назад, испугавшись самого себя.  
Тсуя изумленно вздохнула, встретившись с ним взглядом. Глаза Отани горели золотым огнем. У нее по коже побежали мурашки.  
\- Извини, что задержалась, Хосока, - сказала она, вытирая глаза, и шмыгнула носом.  
Кажется, она в первый раз обратилась к Волку вот так напрямую, назвав его по имени.  
Отани моргнул и как-то нервно облизнулся, отводя глаза.  
\- Ничего, главное, что ты снова здесь, - хрипловато проговорил он.  
\- Ты что-нибудь еще вспомнил? - с надеждой спросила Тсуя.  
\- Немного, по мелочи. Но это не помогло, как видишь.  
\- Тебе нужно вспомнить еще что-нибудь...  
\- Думаешь это так легко?! - неожиданно ощетинился Хосока.  
Кацураги промолчала, опустив взгляд на асфальт. В воздухе ощутимо повисла неловкость.  
\- Ты что, обиделась?  
\- Нет...  
Тсуя немного покривила душой. Она не умела ссориться и ругаться, а если и попадала в такие ситуации, то понятия не имела, что делать, предпочитая просто молчать, пережидая, когда гроза минует.  
Волк фыркнул.  
\- А я думаю, ты врешь. Твоя эмоциональная прямота тебя выдает. Ты не могла бы что-нибудь сделать с этим? Раздражает уже.  
\- С чем?  
\- С эмоциями, что тебя окружают. Приглуши их как-нибудь.  
\- Я не понимаю...  
\- Тут и понимать нечего.  
\- Я могу просто уйти, - сдавленным голосом сказала Кацураги.  
\- Ага, и куда же?  
\- Я просто проснусь...  
\- Ты специально напоминаешь о том, что я не могу отсюда выбраться?!  
Тсуя не выдержала и снова заплакала. Все получалось не то и не так...  
Отани стоял рядом и растерянно смотрел, как ее слезы, прочерчивая белые дорожки на темных щеках, капают на асфальт. Честно говоря, он уже жалел, что сорвался на Кацураги. Вся эта катавасия с потерянной памятью, не желающей возвращаться, и стойкое ощущение, что чем дольше он здесь остается, тем меньше у него шансов вернуться в реальность, измотали его. Последней каплей стало непонятное, почти звериное чувство, чуть не заставившее его наброситься на Тсую, когда она обняла его. Чтобы сбросить пар, он сказал несколько резких фраз. И вот к чему это все привело.  
Все-таки Тсуя была слишком чувствительной.  
\- Эй, ну хватит реветь, - наконец проворчал он. - Я даже извиниться могу. Хочешь?  
\- Н-не надо...я сама...виновата, - сквозь всхлипы выдавила Кацураги.  
\- Тогда перестань плакать и извиняйся сама!  
Тсуя поперхнулась. Хосока клыкасто усмехнулся.  
\- Я шучу. Давай просто забудем об этом.  
\- Хо-рошо, - Кацураги глубоко вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться.  
\- Так получается, ты не знаешь, что твои эмоции видны... Ты настолько открыто и сильно выражаешь их, что люди вокруг могут почувствовать то же самое. Не замечала этого?  
\- Нет... - пробормотала Тсуя. - А я все хотела спросить, как у тебя получается понимать меня. Ведь моего лица в этом облике не видно...  
\- Так и получается. Даже если я этого не хочу.  
\- П-прости! Я попробую что-нибудь с этим сделать...  
\- Ха! Думаешь, сможешь? Лучше не надо... а то вдруг я перестану тебя понимать?  
Кацураги неуверенно улыбнулась.  
\- Я... я кое-что хотела тебе рассказать, - торопливо проговорила она, - Я забыла, что мне снилось, и не могла сюда попасть. Но потом так получилось, что мой брат рассказал мне о тебе, и я начала что-то вспоминать. Потом я увидела тебя, и память вернулась окончательно. Ты, кстати, лежишь в той же больнице, что и я, в коме, как мы и предполагали. Но хоть я и вспомнила, я не могла попасть в этот сон. Видела просто какую-то черноту. Было очень страшно. А потом со мной кто-то заговорил, и после беседы с ним я очутилась здесь.  
\- Ну дела... - ошарашено сказал Волк.  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, что со мной говорил сам город.  
\- Чепуха! Где это видано, чтобы города разговаривали?  
\- Но он ведь как живой.  
\- В каком месте?!  
-  _Взгляд кого-то невидимого  
Будто со всех сторон.  
Темными глазницами окон,  
Дверными проемами, небом и землей.  
Ненавязчивое внимание,  
В сумерках неслышное дыхание.  
Вдох - показалось что-то,  
Выдохнешь - нет ничего..._  
\- Как ты интересно описала... Но, не знаю, я ничего не замечаю.  
\- У меня даже получается представить город в виде ребенка, мальчика с усталыми серыми глазами, - немного мечтательно сказала Тсуя. - Он мудрый, понимающий, но одновременно немного легкомысленный. Ему ведь не так много лет.  
\- Тогда получается, это по его вине мы здесь торчим?! - возмутился Отани.  
\- Не знаю. Когда я говорила с ним, он предупреждал меня о каких-то изменениях, если я вернусь.  
\- Что?.. Дура! Тогда зачем ты сюда пришла?!  
Тсуя прикусила губу, не понимая, в чем она опять виновата.  
\- Имей совесть! - слегка прикрикнул на Волка знакомый баритон. - Она же сделала это ради тебя.  
Хосока закашлялся от ударившего в ноздри тяжелого запаха, состоящего из смеси множества других ароматов, и сердито уставился на ребенка, возникшего перед ними.  
\- Не понял, ты же хорьком до этого был...  
\- Мне понравилась версия Тсуи, - усмехнулся мальчик.  
Его взрослый голос все также не соответствовал его внешности, что создавало очень странное впечатление.  
\- Так ты что, все-таки живой город?! - обалдел Отани.  
\- Ага, что-то вроде этого, но не совсем, - насмешливо ответил ребенок.  
\- Любишь же ты увиливать от ответов, - буркнул Хосока.  
\- Какой вопрос, такой и ответ, - отрезал Город. - Терпеть не могу неточных формулировок, когда разговор идет о важных вещах. Эээ, Тсуя, ты дышать-то не забывай.  
Кацураги, восхищенно глядевшая на воплощение своей идеи, затаив дыхание, поспешно выдохнула.  
\- Нет, ну это бред какой-то, - растерянно сказал Волк.  
\- А вот и нет. Я также реален, как твоя мазня на стенах моих зданий, - усмехнулся мальчик.  
\- Это граффити, а не мазня!  
\- Да какая разница, в общем-то? Мне все равно нравится.  
Город закатал рукав серой футболки и показал рисунок на плече, уменьшенную копию картины с солнцем и зданием.  
Отани польщено хмыкнул.  
\- На самом деле я пришел дать вам подсказку, - уже серьезно произнес ребенок. - Вы мне симпатичны, да и обладаете довольно необычным восприятием, поэтому я решил вам помочь. С меня не убудет. Хосока, Тсуя, вы уже встречались прежде, до того как увидели друг друга здесь.  
\- Правда? - удивленно спросила Кацураги и посмотрела на Волка.  
Тот ответил ей не менее удивленным взглядом.  
\- Сейчас вам станет проще вспомнить, - улыбнулся Город и картинно щелкнул пальцами правой руки.  
Отани недоуменно поднялся с колен, моргнул и неверяще оглядел себя. Он снова был человеком. Хосока быстро повернулся к Тсуе. Она тоже перестала выглядеть как силуэт, и теперь ее можно было нормально рассмотреть.  
Высокая, худая и нескладная девушка с бледным лицом и темными волосами до плеч в сером свитере, фиолетовых джинсах и коричневых полуботинках. У нее были черные глаза с темными же кругами под ними, будто от постоянного недосыпа. Она показалась Хосоке похожей на призрака.  
Кацураги в свою очередь тоже разглядывала его.  
Отани был чуть ниже ее, ладно сложенный, с немного надменным выражением лица и пронзительным взглядом золотых глаз. Его короткие волосы черного цвета смешно торчали в разные стороны. Он был в синей мастерке с капюшоном, голубых джинсах с кучей карманов и тяжелых зимних ботинках.  
Она не могла вспомнить его, а вот Хосока, кажется, что-то понял. В его глазах плескалось что-то похожее на узнавание.  
\- Точно! Я же столкнулся с тобой в тот день! - вдруг выпалил он. - Тогда я опаздывал на пары, врезался в тебя и побежал дальше. Мне запомнились твои глаза с этими кругами под ними. Весь день потом про них вспоминал, а потом столкнулся с этими придурками...  
Он вдруг поморщился и потер лоб.  
\- Прекрасно, теперь ты можешь вернуться, - сообщил Город.  
\- Правда? Ух ты! - обрадовался Отани. - Тогда я сейчас проснусь.  
Его очертания начали таять, и он улыбнулся Тсуе. Та улыбнулась в ответ, глядя Хосоке в глаза, пока он окончательно не растворился в воздухе.  
\- Молодец, ты все-таки смогла ему помочь, - сказал мальчик.  
\- По-моему, я ничего не сделала, - медленно проговорила Кацураги, уже не улыбаясь. - Только раздражала его. Вы же пошли навстречу, хотя могли остаться в стороне, и выручили нас. Спасибо.  
\- Его спасло твое желание помочь. Именно оно заставило меня вмешаться, так что не преуменьшай свою роль.  
\- А что теперь?  
\- Ты ведь уже поняла, что сделала, чтобы попасть сюда?  
\- Нет... Я...теперь не смогу проснуться?..  
\- Что ты. С этим проблем не будет. Дело в другом... Ты больше не будешь видеть других снов, только этот.  
\- А, это не страшно, - Тсуя храбро улыбнулась. - здесь же есть вы.  
\- Ну, я отнюдь не всегда буду составлять тебе компанию.  
\- Все нормально, мне здесь нравится.  
Ребенок внимательно посмотрел на нее и покачал головой.  
\- Глупая девочка. Ты будешь жалеть. Не сейчас, так потом. Только это все равно ничего не изменит.  
Кацураги упрямо встретила его взгляд, и он усмехнулся.  
\- Ладно, тебе тоже уже пора просыпаться...  
\- До встречи, - твердо сказала Тсуя.  
И открыла глаза.  
  
Когда Кацураги очнулась, за окном было светло, а в коридоре кто-то негромко разговаривал. Значит, было уже утро. В висках болезненно покалывало, но чувствовала она себя вполне нормально. Тсуя не знала, чем закончилась их с Реном авантюра, но надеялась, что он не очень злится на нее из-за того, что она потеряла сознание в неподходящий момент. Ему наверняка пришлось оправдываться перед медсестрами.  
Она все ему расскажет. Ну, почти все. Он ведь довольно скептичный человек. Сможет ли Рен поверить в осознанный повторяющийся сон? Она не знала, но решила, что попробовать поговорить с ним об этом все же стоит. Тем более она обещала ему все объяснить...  
\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовала ее медсестра, заходя в палату. - Как спалось?  
\- Хорошо, - ответила Кацураги. - И вам доброе утро. А сколько времени?  
\- Около десяти. Давай, поднимайся, соня. Тебе нужно еще раз пройти полное обследование. Если все будет нормально, тебя выпишут.  
Тсуя встала с кровати и вполне уверенно прошлась по комнате под бдительным присмотром медсестры.  
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, вы что-нибудь знаете о пациенте с шестого этажа? - собравшись с духом, осторожно спросила она. - Его зовут Отани Хосока, он лежит в коме...  
Медсестра с интересом посмотрела на нее.  
\- К твоему счастью, знаю, он сегодня ночью пришел в себя.  
Кацураги облегченно вздохнула и радостно улыбнулась.  
\- Он твой знакомый? - с любопытством поинтересовалась медсестра. - Если что, могу потом отвести тебя к нему... - она заговорщически подмигнула.  
Тсуя растерянно хлопнула глазами.  
\- Спасибо...  
\- Пошли уже, врач ждет.  
  
Обследование, также как и в первый раз, когда она только сюда попала, показалось Кацураги ужасно утомительным. Эти постоянные переходы из одного кабинета в другой, снимки, сканирование мозга, подробный опрос о состоянии, общие вопросы, выявляющие наличие амнезии и бесконечное мелькание бело-синих стен перед глазами. Пожалуй, от последнего Тсуя устала больше всего. Поэтому, когда она зашла к своему лечащему врачу, чтобы отдать ей все полученные результаты и выслушать вердикт, она старалась не смотреть по сторонам, уставившись в пол. Тот был покрыт линолеумом с узором, имитирующим темно-коричневые доски.  
Доктор некоторое время изучала результаты, а потом подняла на нее взгляд.  
\- Не стой с таким унылым видом. Все у тебя в порядке. Завтра выпишу. А сейчас возвращайся в палату.  
Тсуя поспешно выпрямилась и вопросительно поглядела на медсестру, сидящую в этом же кабинете.  
\- Я провожу ее, - сказала та.  
\- А, да, - рассеянно сказала врач, отвлекаясь от заполнения какой-то бумаги. - Я как раз хотела тебя попросить об этом, заодно отнеси вот это в 55-ую, - она кивнула на коробочку с таблетками, стоящую на краю стола.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула медсестра и, взяв лекарство, подтолкнула Кацураги к выходу из кабинета.  
\- Я отведу тебя к твоему знакомому, как и обещала, и пойду отнесу лекарство, - сказала она в коридоре. - Потом вернусь за тобой. Постарайся успеть поговорить с ним за это время. Долгие визиты запрещены, он ведь только недавно очнулся.  
\- Да, конечно, - ответила Тсуя, - еще раз спасибо вам...  
  
Хосока полулежал на кровати, расслабленно привалившись спиной к подушке, и смотрел в окно на белесое зимнее небо. В голове было пусто и даже немного звенело. А если там появлялись какие-то мысли, то они мгновенно начинали путаться, так что Отани поспешно их прогонял. В дверь неожиданно осторожно постучали, и он недовольно повернул голову, решив, что это очередная медсестра. Но он ошибся. Дверь открылась, и через порог в палату шагнула какая-то девушка в светло-голубой больничной пижаме. Она неуверенно остановилась, а потом подняла на него глаза.  
\- Привет, рада, что ты пришел в себя. Как ты себя чувствуешь? - робко проговорила она.  
Ее взгляд был глубоким и чем-то завораживающим, возможно, потому что радужка и зрачок были неотличимы друг от друга по цвету.  
\- Более-менее. Спасибо, конечно, что спрашиваешь, но ты кто?  
Появившаяся было улыбка на лице девушки поблекла.  
\- Кацураги Тсуя, - она с надеждой посмотрела на него.  
\- Забавно звучит.  
Она вздрогнула, а ему на секунду показалось, что он уже говорил это.  
\- Мы знакомы? - он наморщил лоб, пытаясь добиться ответа от вяло трепыхающейся памяти.  
\- Да... - девушка грустно посмотрела на него.  
\- А мне кажется, что нет. Что тебе от меня надо?  
Тсуя часто-часто заморгала, будто пыталась сдержать слезы.  
\- Ничего, просто зашла проведать.  
Проклятье, только плачущей девчонки ему не хватало вдобавок к хреновому самочувствию.  
\- Проведала? А теперь уходи. Я хочу отдохнуть.  
Кацураги судорожно кивнула и, быстро повернувшись, вышла, запнувшись на пороге. Кажется, она на кого-то налетела в коридоре. Дверь захлопнулась, отрезав палату от шума происходящего. Хосока снова уставился в окно. Внутри проснулся дурацкий червячок сомнения, который нашептывал, что он поступил неправильно, отправив эту Кацураги вот так, ни в чем не разобравшись.  
"Я устал, иди и ты куда подальше," - сказал ему Отани и закрыл глаза.  
  
Вернувшись в палату и подождав, когда медсестра уйдет, Тсуя дала волю слезам и рыдала, запершись в ванной, пустив воду, чтобы заглушить звуки. Тот факт, что Хосока ничего не помнит о ней, и о том, что было с ними во сне, оказался для нее слишком сильным потрясением. Отани стал для нее близким человеком, и ей было почти физически больно, когда он посмотрел на нее без тени узнавания на лице. Наревевшись всласть, обессиленная, Кацураги вернулась в комнату и, упав на кровать, мгновенно заснула, не дожидаясь ужина.  
  
Очнулась она на том же месте, что и в первый раз, то есть на крыше. Правда, кажется, на другой, потому что вид, открывающийся с нее, отличался от предыдущего.  
\- Он меня забыл, - печально сказала Тсуя, обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику, который, несомненно, слышал ее.  
\- Нет, ну а что ты хочешь от человека, который только-только вышел из комы? - иронично отозвался Город, появляясь рядом с ней в виде хорька. - Ты сама подумай, что он может помнить? Ему сейчас и думать-то трудно. Просто нужно подождать.  
Кацураги промолчала, откинувшись назад и опершись на руки, и посмотрела в небо. Потом удивленно моргнула, поняв, что сквозь серое полотнище облаков видит проблески голубого цвета. Тсуя поспешно опустила взгляд вниз. Она не ошиблась. В городском пейзаже кроме серого действительно начали появляться другие цвета. Они были бледными и зыбкими, не позволяя забыть, что это сон, но теперь все казалось более живым.  
\- Заметила, наконец? - весело спросил хорек. - Теперь для тебя тут все будет выглядеть так.  
\- Для меня? - удивилась Тсуя.  
\- Здесь отражаются суть и желания. Обычно люди, которые попадают сюда, не осознают, где находятся. Спят или просто ничего не понимают. Ты же присутствуешь здесь с ясным сознанием, а соответственно можешь свободно придавать своим желаниям форму. Так, например, ты стала черным силуэтом, внутренне желая закрыться.  
\- Получается, здесь исполняются желания?  
\- Опять не та формулировка... - хорек вздохнул. - Ты создаешь возможности, вероятности чего-то и выпускаешь их на свободу.  
\- Я не очень понимаю, - призналась Тсуя.  
\- А это неважно, - ее собеседник хитро сверкнул черными бусинами глаз и неожиданно посерьезнел. - Но помни одно - твои желания могут обратиться против тебя. Здесь помимо всего прочего ты можешь столкнуться со своими тайными страхами или неприятными воспоминаниями. Кажется, ты уже испытала это?  
Кацураги вздрогнула, и зверек покивал с огорченным видом.  
\- В одиночку с этим сложно справиться, так что впоследствии будь осторожна. Я не способен контролировать твои желания, только отражать их. Кстати, тебе пора просыпаться.  
\- Так быстро? - удивилась Тсуя.  
\- Пока ты находишься здесь, в реальности время летит стремительно...  
  
\- Тсуя, ну хватит уже спать, ты что, домой возвращаться не хочешь? - тормошил ее Рен.  
\- Хочу, - не открывая глаз, пробормотала она.  
\- Тогда вставай! - брат коварно рывком стянул с нее одеяло. - Я ради тебя встал в такую рань в первый день отпуска, приехал в больницу, а ты не просыпаешься! Ну что за дела?  
\- Встаю, - послушно сказала сестра и села, потирая слипающиеся глаза.  
\- Я тебе одежду принес, так что приходи в себя и одевайся. Твои вещи, что здесь были, я уже отнес в машину. Тебя подождать или ты не хочешь, чтобы я за тобой подглядывал?  
\- Не хочу! - возмутилась Тсуя, мгновенно просыпаясь, краснея и пытаясь нашарить отобранное одеяло.  
Рен рассмеялся.  
\- Пойду прогрею машину. Там морозец на улице, так что одевайся тепло, - он ласково взъерошил ей волосы и вышел из палаты.  
  
Хосока проснулся очень рано и долго лежал, тупо уставившись в белый потолок. Когда его уже начало тошнить от этого вида, он сел и начал смотреть в окно. Вид бледно-голубого неба тоже быстро ему наскучил, и Отани захотелось увидеть, что там внизу. Он покосился на дремлющую на стуле сиделку и медленно встал, заодно проверяя, насколько восстановился контроль над телом. После первого шага он чуть не упал, но смог опереться на тумбочку у кровати, опасливо покосившись в сторону медсестры. Та не проснулась. Хосока порадовался, что она не стала свидетелем его очередного приступа слабости. Кое-как восстановив равновесие, он сделал второй шаг к окну и тяжело оперся о подоконник обеими руками, прислонившись лбом к стеклу. Перед его глазами открылся вид главного входа в больницу. С шестого этажа люди казались маленькими фигурками. Отани рассеянно понаблюдал за прохожими, проходящими мимо ворот больницы, а потом обратил внимание на синий спортивный автомобиль, прогревающийся возле забора. Человек в нем явно кого-то ждал. Отметив это, Хосока стал осматриваться дальше. Неожиданно его взгляд привлекла фигурка в сером пальто и белой пушистой шапке, вышедшая из больницы. Когда девушка, вроде бы это была девушка, почти дошла до ворот, она споткнулась на ровном месте и, выдав смешной пируэт, упала на колени.  
"Тсуя, опять она падает," - сама собой возникла в голове мысль.  
Отани вздрогнул и пригляделся к фигурке пристальней. Он смог увидеть, что из-под ее шапки торчат пряди темных волос. Похоже, это действительно была та девчонка, что заходила к нему вчера. От напряжения глаза Хосоки заслезились, и изображение расплылось. Теперь он видел белый снег и темный силуэт на его фоне. Он вздрогнул повторно от начавших возникать в голове воспоминаний и, потеряв равновесие, с грохотом упал.  
Сиделка так и подскочила на стуле, а потом, сдавленно причитая и ругаясь сквозь зубы, подбежала к нему, чтобы помочь встать. Но он не слушал ее, лежа на полу и чему-то улыбаясь.  
  
-  _Помнишь - не помнишь -  
Мне все равно.  
Главное - ты есть.  
Возможностей встреч не счесть.  
Может, узнаешь потом?.._  
\- Что? - спросил Рен, посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида.  
Сестра, сидевшая на заднем сидении автомобиля, не ответила, задумчиво глядя в окно на проносящиеся мимо здания. Брат хмыкнул, выкручивая руль, чтобы машина смогла вписаться в нужный поворот.  
\- Ты мне кое-что рассказать обещала, - напомнил он.  
\- Да, я помню, - Тсуя поймала его взгляд в зеркале, - хочешь, начну прямо сейчас?  
\- Давай, судя по всему, рассказ будет интересным.  
\- Не знаю... Ну, слушай...


End file.
